


Please Come Home For Christmas - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Prescription Medicine, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Detective Sam Wilson, Detective Steve Rogers, Foul Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Police investigation, Prescription Medication, Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: When his very punctual brother doesn’t come home, Bucky makes a call to the police for help. For Detective Steve Rogers, that after midnight phone call quickly becomes more than just another runaway college student report. THis one phone call will change both lives forever.





	Please Come Home For Christmas - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/gifts), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts), [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/gifts).



> My artworks, inspired by "Please Come Home For Christmas" by [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky) & [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/pseuds/Stucky1980)

Hope you all aren't already tired of my posts, cause I got one more after this one (but not until Sunday!). Anyway, this set here was made for **["Please Come Home For Christmas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878727)** by the equally wonderful [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky) & [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/pseuds/Stucky1980), which was written for this round of Stucky AU Big Bang.  
Once again, I managed to snaffle a story with not only one Seb Stan character, but with two. TJ Hammond, Seb's character in "Political Animals", joins the fray. But in what capacity, and how Sam Wilson fits into all of this - well you have to read the story for that! And now, on with the (art) show! Enjoy!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/c4/yHLJHcWu_o.jpg)

** Header: **

[](http://imgbox.com/i87BVwp2) [](http://imgbox.com/iNZDBpO6) [](http://imgbox.com/2szQV0gs) [](http://imgbox.com/V5ce0864)

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/yM5gHQ4c) [](http://imgbox.com/r4bn5uCK) [](http://imgbox.com/HrW4VElO) [](http://imgbox.com/3rjirorU)

 

** Notes: **

** Images: **

_Bucky:_ [HQ-Pictures](http://hq-pictures.com/) _(from a photoshoot during the TIFF 2015)_

_TJ:_ [Sebastian Stan Fan](http://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/) _(promo pic for "Political Animals")_

_Steve:_ [The Chris Evans Files](https://christopher-evans.net/photos/) _(screencaps from the movie "Street Kings")_

_Sam:_ [Anthony Mackie Daily](http://anthony-mackie.com/photos) _(photoshoot from 2016)_

 

** Fonts: **

_Title:_ [Scripterialism](https://www.dafont.com/scripterialism.font)

_Credits, Header:_ [Parisien Night](https://www.dafont.com/parisien-night.font)

** That's all! And now, please head over to the story and leave my authors some love! **


End file.
